


Excuses

by cherri_cola



Series: Bokuaka week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic!AU, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi’s walking with Kenma on the way back to his house when he’s suddenly grabbed by his arm and pulled away. His books almost falling onto the floor, Kenma turns around slightly startled then his face softens as he keeps walking back to the common room. Akaashi almost breathes a sigh of relief when he recognises the spiked up hair and golden eyes as they slow down, he finds himself in front of the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh!! I'm so behind for Bokuaka Week!! This was sorta rushed hence why it's short...I'm sorry please enjoy orz
> 
>  
> 
> The next prompt'll be up late tonight or tomorrow morning c:

 

Akaashi’s walking through the halls by himself, his thoughts drifting to the herbology test coming up next period. He had studied for it but he still feels that something he didn’t study enough’s going to make an appearance. He’s just walking towards the class when a seventh year class’s leaving, the first thing he notices is how drained half of them look.

“Kuroo! That test was stupid! I didn’t know anything on it!” 

“You know that I got _all_ the questions.” Kuroo teases.

“Shut up! If Akaashi had agreed to help me then I bet you I would’ve aced it.”

“Akaashi’s in his sixth year.” Kuroo smirks, his eyes lighting up when he notices Akaashi waiting outside the door. Bokuto follows Kuroo’s gaze and Akaashi just smiles,

“AKAASHI! Why didn’t you help me??” Bokuto whines

“You need to learn yourself, and I’m a year lower than you.” Bokuto just lets out something of a frustrated whine as the two walk away from the classroom.

 

Bokuto sucks at Herbology, he barely passed it in his sixth year and now he has to do it for his seventh, and he was counting on Akaashi to help him. Even though they are in different houses, they could do it in the library with Kuroo and Tsukishima sometime. He hated going alone, Tsukishima would barely help him at all and would just laugh at him when he got something wrong. He sighs as he sits down in the library, Kuroo sitting next to him. The two had most of their classes together, their spares as well. He’s almost tempted to look across at Kuroo’s work, 

“Bro, you can’t look at my work.” Kuroo angles his books and work away from Bokuto who just puts his head against the table. 

“I’ll help you when you need it though, bro!” Bokuto doesn’t lift his head from the table.

 

*~*

 

Akaashi’s walking with Kenma on the way back to his house when he’s suddenly grabbed by his arm and pulled away. His books almost falling onto the floor, Kenma turns around slightly startled then his face softens as he keeps walking back to the common room. Akaashi almost breathes a sigh of relief when he recognises the spiked up hair and golden eyes as they slow down, he finds himself in front of the library.

“Akaashi! Please help me, I don’t like working with Kuroo and Tsukishima! They always laugh at my answers when I don’t understand something.” Bokuto pleads.

“Fine. But you’re helping me with Defense Against The Dark Arts.” Akaashi almost grumbles before walking into the library. When he walks in he’s shocked to see Tsukishima actually paying attention and listening to what Kuroo says. The third year never really listens or pays attention to many things, he isn’t necessarily known for being hardworking either. 

 

Bokuto just strolls over with Akaashi following him, sitting down next to Kuroo and Akaashi sitting next to the other, finished work immediately appearing in front of him. 

“So um..Could you uh…Help me with this here…I don’t really understand the enchantment needed.” Akaashi then goes on to explain, smiling as he tries to show the movements needed with his wand and hand. It would almost look stupid if there weren’t a small amount of people doing the same thing, Akaashi had always noticed that Bokuto was bad at herbology. He knows that it’s probably because he views it as boring and unneeded, whereas Akaashi adores it. All the different types of plants, magic or not, he finds them fascinating and the effects they have when they’re put into a pot and mixed.

“Bokuto, how about we go to the herbology classroom? That way I can show you the different types and what they do and do some examples..” Bokito’s eyes light up and his smile becomes bigger as soon as he hears the suggestion,

“Sure Akaashi! Let’s go!” Akaashi almost misses the smirk come form the Slytherin sitting next to him.

 

They’re walking in sync, Bokuto talking about something to do with his favourite class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. He finds himself noticing the small things about Bokuto for the first time in a while, his smile and how big it actually is, his eyes and their colour, dimples…The list just was something that kept getting longer.

 

*~*

 

Bokuto follows Akaashi into the room, the boy putting the book on a table in the middle of the room, bringing over a plant. 

“Okay so first, I’ll be showing you the first enchantment we focussed on a fire making spell, I think you’ve got it, you’ve obviously done it before in order to get into the class.” Akaashi smiles before casting the spell,

“Incendio!” 

Akaashi doesn’t notice that Bokuto isn’t paying attention to the spell being performed in front of him. 

 

Bokuto notices how the small burst of flame causes Akaashi’s face to look prettier than it already had been. It highlights his jaw and cheekbones, his eyes are almost sparkling in it, and it makes the Ravenclaw look almost warm, welcoming. He likes the expression quite a lot…

“Bokuto, did you want to have a go?” Bokuto almost jumps at the idea, and brings a plant over to the table, getting out his own wand,

“Incendio!” The plant lights up in flames that flicker for a moment before it goes down. He almost smiles as Akaashi gestures him to go over to where he’s standing next to a group of plants,.

“Okay, now we’re going to name these…” Akaashi points to each plant, Bokuto struggling with some but having no issue with others. 

 

Akaashi watches Bokuto’s actions slowly as the other stumbles over the names for each of the plants, trying to remember all of them. He smiles as he gives Bokuto hints here and there, letters or characteristics for each of the different plants. Bokuto at some point stops and sends him a more mischievous smile, walking towards him. He says nothing as Bokuto gets even closer putting his hand against the wall behind Akaashi,

“Akaashi, you’re so stupid sometimes!”

“Bokuto, at least I didn’t do an advanced subject to talk to my crush.”

“So you figured it out?” Bokuto looked almost sad.

“It wasn’t exactly hard to.” Then he feels Bokuto’s lips on his own, warm, soft and comforting, Akaashi couldn’t happier about the decision made to help Bokuto.


End file.
